


Desideri tessuti e semi di zucca

by Martiverse



Series: Le Promesse della Strega [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Mercy, Dom/sub, F/M, Halloween Skins, I JUST CAN'T-, Kinda, LOOK I'M A SLUT FOR HALLOWEEN, Pumpkin Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Slave!Reaper, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, dom!Mercy, mlmlmlml, sub Reaper, there is smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] C'era una volta un uomo affogato nella disperazione, che adesso umano non era più.La sua favola era un incubo, la sua fata una strega e i desideri non erano gratis.Un tempo Gabriel Reyes aveva avuto un nome e un cuore, ma aveva scordato il primo e perduto il secondo. Aveva deciso che dimenticare era meglio che soffrire ed aveva chiesto a lei, alla Strega, di salvarlo dalla disperazione. Lei in cambio aveva preso tutto di lui. [...]♥ Mercykill - Witch Mercy/Pumpkin Reaper





	Desideri tessuti e semi di zucca

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il #12 Pornfest con il prompt “Slave!Reaper e Dom!Mercy, skin di Halloween!” e visto che sono una slut per le skin di Halloween HO DOVUTO.  
> Tra l'altro era un botto di tempo che volevo scrivere qualcos'altro con lo stesso setting de “Il nome di un'anima” e non credo che questa sarà l'ultima. Vorrei farne una serie because kinky halloween 10/10 would recommend  
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

[[Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsPgVTO8D68)] - [[Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiXO4TyvcQ4)]

C'era una volta un uomo affogato nella disperazione, che adesso umano non era più.  
La sua favola era un incubo, la sua fata una strega e i desideri non erano gratis.  
C'era una volta, ancora una volta, dall'inizio, un servo la cui unica sorte era l'obbedienza.  
Chi veniva graziato da un dono della Strega non necessariamente le era grato ma di certo diventava fedele. Lui aveva il pregio di non riuscire più a pensare, ora che la sua testa ed il suo cuore erano separati. Lei le aveva intagliato una zucca da portare sul collo mozzato. Il sangue e la carne sotto la pelle gli era diventati arancioni come polpa.  
“Reaper, in ginocchio.”  
Le Strega aveva lunghi capelli biondo cenere e dei delicati tratti femminili. Era bella d'una bellezza velenosa; un fiore esotico tanto affascinante quanto mortale; lo sguardo malizioso tradiva la sua natura. Stava seduta con le cosce accavallate e le sue gambe parevano lunghe quanto quelle dell'alto sgabello; il grimorio era aperto sul tavolo e vi erano petali di girasole e semi di zucca incastrati tra le pagine ingiallite. Tutto in lei emanava potere, anche se la sua magia era custodita nel libro. Faceva venir voglia di sfidarla solo per poterne assaggiare l'ira.  
Reaper crollò in ginocchio come se le parole l'avessero colpito fisicamente, ma lei non aveva usato alcun incantesimo. Sapeva che la lealtà non richiedeva altro. Le ginocchiere degli stivali sbatterono con clangore metallico sul pavimento quando finì a terra e lì rimase, abbandonato, in attesa.  
Avrebbe fatto tutto per lei. Avrebbe sacrificato ogni cosa.  
“Molto bene” sorrise lei. Le labbra si incresparono rivelando solo un accenno di denti e ciò che le brillò negli occhi non fu felicità, ma compiacimento. Quel sorriso non era per Reaper... era per se stessa.  
“Avvicinati, andiamo.” lo chiamò allungando un braccio e sporgendo un indice “Non farmi alzare”  
Non poneva mai domande se non alla propria curiosità, per tutti gli altri vi erano solo ordini.  
Reaper non rispose, ma subito posò le mani a terra e si trascinò più avanti senza osare disobbedirle. Avanzò carponi e di nuovo si fermò in ginocchio, stavolta davanti allo sgabello.  
Alzò la vuota testa di zucca verso di lei fissandola con i suoi occhi intagliati. Non era umano, non più. Attraverso la fessura zigzagante della bocca uscì un alito di fiato d'un arancio brillante, come nebbia riflessa sulla luce d'una candela.  
Una delle scarpe dalla punta ricurva della Strega era accanto alla sua guancia, l'altra era puntata contro le gambe di ferro dello sgabello. Portava delle calze lunghe color ruggine dai bottoni di rame, e tra l'orlo di esse e lo spacco della gonna restava sempre visibile parte della coscia. La sua pelle rosa e liscia era tanto esposta da dar costantemente l'impressione di sta osservando qualcosa di intimo e proibito, seppur oscenamente esposto.  
Districò le gambe e la stoffa della gonna scivolò tra di esse sinuosamente, lasciando lo sguardo di Reaper a indugiare tra le pieghe del tessuto. Era tanto lunga sul davanti e il dietro quanto corta sui lati. Sfumava dall'arancio al giallo come il respiro denso di Reaper.     
“Saprò se hai mentito perciò dai il giusto peso alla tua onestà” disse la Strega.  
Allungo entrambe le mani e le pose davanti al viso del servitore con i palmi rivolti verso l'alto.  
Credeva nel proprio potere, ma c'erano forze che a volte superavano la magia stessa, cose capaci di spezzare i legami che tesseva. Reaper era il suo più fedele servo ma aveva pagato cara la sua obbedienza; se la strega dava voleva indietro cose cento volte più importanti. Tuttavia il suo era stato un desiderio singolare, e ciò che la strega aveva tessuto su di lui era un esperimento ben riuscito, ma pur sempre un esperimento. Mercy voleva valutare la fattura del proprio incantesimo, capire se il desiderio espresso era ancora forte come quando l'aveva realizzato.  
Non era la prima volta che lo faceva.  
Rispettando la sua muta richiesta Reaper si chinò in avanti e posò la fronte sui suoi palmi lasciando che le dita della Strega si infilassero nelle fessure dei suoi occhi, artigliando le pareti polpose al suo interno. Sentì la carne del collo staccarsi dalla buccia della zucca con il tetro rumore viscido di una ferita infetta, poi la sua testa di zucca fu sollevata e posata sul tavolo accanto alle pagine del grimorio.  
“Il tuo nome” richiese la Strega allungando di nuovo una mano verso di lui, come se potesse afferrare la sua risposta.  
La nebbia arancione che aveva abitato nella zucca fluttuò sopra il collo mozzato e prese lentamente forma. Palpebre che fino ad un attimo prima erano state solo una linea impalpabile si aprirono scoprendo due occhi dove iride e pupilla erano la stessa cosa, ed erano d'un arancio intenso come la lava.  
“Reaper” risposero delle labbra appena percettibili, ancora fatte solo di polvere e luce.  
Sotto di esse si tracciarono le linee di una barba, sopra di esse la curva di un naso.  
Dove prima vi era stata la testa di zucca, adesso vi era un viso che di umano aveva solo le fattezze, ma dalla consistenza fievole d'un fantasma. L'ombra di un uomo.  
Un tempo Gabriel Reyes aveva avuto un nome e un cuore, ma aveva scordato il primo e perduto il secondo. Aveva deciso che dimenticare era meglio che soffrire ed aveva chiesto a lei, alla Strega, di salvarlo dalla disperazione. Lei in cambio aveva preso tutto di lui.  
Ricordava ancora? Ogni cosa. Non aveva dimenticato un singolo dettaglio, ma tutto quello che custodiva nella mente non toccava più il suo cuore. Non era più capace di soffrire.  
Nel buco sul suo petto crescevano viticci e foglie di zucca.  
La Strega allungò una gamba ed infilò la punta della scarpa sotto il cappotto di Reaper, poi lo spinse di lato scoprendo l'intrico di steli che gli uscivano dalla carne. Il suo sorriso si fece un po' più alto con un impercettibile scatto degli angoli della bocca, trovando che tutto era esattamente come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
“La tua devozione?” chiese. Si leccò pollice ed indice e voltò la pagina del grimorio aperto sul tavolo, facendo scivolare di lato qualche petalo di fiore avvizzito.  
“Tua, mia signora” rispose Reaper senza esitazione.  
“E di chi è questo?” chiese lei posandogli la scarpa tra la spalla e il moncone di collo, spingendolo leggermente di lato. Reaper voltò appena un poco la testa ed i suoi capelli si mossero come fumo arancio. Di striscio vide uno scarafaggio arrampicarsi nella bocca della testa di zucca abbandonata sul tavolo, adesso spenta e vuota. L'involucro di qualcosa che non riusciva più a ricordarsi come si fa ad esistere.  
“Tuo, mia signora” disse, ed anche se lo credeva davvero le sue parole uscirono meccanicamente  meccaniche, ma alla Strega bastava.  
“E questo?” chiese battendogli il tacco della scarpa contro il petto.  
“Tutto di me”  
La Strega sorrise. “Cosa mi offri in cambio?” “Tutto di me. Tutto quello che vuoi. Ti prego, realizza il mio desiderio.” Aveva accettato perché l'uomo che un tempo era stato Gabriel Reyes non sembrava aver mai implorato nessuno prima di allora. L'aveva accontentato: aveva separato la sua testa dal cuore infranto ed aveva nascosto entrambi, così che mai potesse cadere nella tentazione di volersene riappropriare... poi aveva fatto di lui il più fedele dei servi.  
“Dimostramelo” soffiò la Strega.  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?”  
“Voglio che tu soffra.”  
Reaper restò in silenzio come se non riuscisse a capire il calibro delle sue parole. Provò ad assimilare il concetto ma non si mosse; qualcosa nel suo ragionamento si cancellò immediatamente dopo aver preso forma. La sofferenza era diversa dal dolore, era un concetto che non lasciava alcuna ferita. Accanto al grimorio aperto c'era un coltello dal manico d'osso di cervo e la lama ancora sporca di polvere gialla e arancio di cardamomo e curcuma. Le lunghe dita di Mercy lo afferrarono leggermente, solo tra pollice, indice e medio, sollevandolo con grazia regale.  
“Reaper” riformulò lei “voglio vederti provare dolore”  
Stavolta la reazione fu immediata; il dolore era più reale e comprensibile. Reaper afferrò il coltello dalla parte della lama e lo strappò dalla mano della Strega aprendosi un lungo taglio nel palmo.  
Sentì il dolore su ciò che restava della sua pelle e lo accettò perché era quello che lei voleva che facesse, ma lo provò come sensazione carnale, non mentale.  
Aveva perso il cuore per smettere di soffrire e con esso aveva portato via ogni emozione. Aveva perso la testa per smettere di ricordare, invece conservava tutta la sua memoria con un indifferenza gelida, così distaccata che se i suoi ricordi non fossero esistiti sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Ciò che era rimasto di lui era un corpo incapace di valutare le proprie azioni e privo di cuore per giudicarle. Era rimasto un guscio vuoto come la testa di zucca posata sul tavolo.  
“Molto bene” commentò la Strega piegandosi su di lui e sfilandogli gentilmente la lama dalla mano “un'altra prova ancora prima di rimetterci a lavoro...”  
Reaper osservò con occhi vacui il taglio sulla propria mano. Non vi era sangue, ma dalla ferita sgorgarono fuori viticci di zucca che forarono la sua pelle slabbrata e la tirarono insieme, ricucendola.  
Mercy ricatturò la sua attenzione posandogli la punta di una scarpa appena sotto il mento e sollevandogli la testa. La scarpa affondò nella consistenza fumosa della sua mascella prima che lui avvertisse l'ordine non detto ed alzasse il viso per tornare ad aver occhi solo per lei.  
“A chi appartiene il tuo cuore...?”  
La Strega si chinò su di lui e premette due lunghe dita nel buco sul petto di Reaper, intrecciandole tra i viticci di zucca prima di strapparne un paio e raddrizzar di nuovo la schiena. Per un attimo Reaper abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava, che là ci sarebbe dovuta essere pelle e sotto di essa un cuore pulsante. Invece rialzò la testa senza comprendere e nel suo sguardo vi fu solo riverenza.  
“A te, mia signora”  
“Sai amare, Reaper?” una domanda crudele. La Strega veniva da tutti chiamata Mercy, ma non era conosciuta per la sua pietà. La portava solo nel nome come un nostalgico monito, un avvertimento che implorare non sarebbe bastato.  
Ancora una volta Reaper sembrò comprendere le sue parole e dimenticarle un attimo dopo. Rimase in silenzio quasi come se il concetto stesso dell'amore fosse stato censurato dalla sua mente ed immediatamente nascosto. Scosse appena la testa.  
“Voglio vederti provare piacere” riformulò Mercy, cambiando ancora una volta il concetto da emozione a sensazione fisica “Accontentami, Reaper”  
Come il dolore, il piacere era palpabile. Non aveva bisogno necessariamente di un coinvolgimento emotivo per fiorire ed estinguersi. L'amore era più complicato, era come la sofferenza.  
Il cinturone di Reaper cadde a terra con clangore metallico; era ancora in ginocchio. Abbassò l'orlo dei pantaloni e la guardia di ferro e liberò la propria intimità stringendola appena sotto lo sguardo graffiante della Strega.  
Sembrava così lontana sulla cima del suo alto sgabello, eppure così potente. Gli occhi le scintillavano di malizia ed i suoi zigomi erano resi ancor più taglienti da giochi di luci ed ombre. Reaper vedeva i suoi seni dal basso, sostenuti nelle coppe del corpetto di cuoio color castagna, e la striscia di pelle rosea delle cosce lasciata in vista dalle calze. Pareva più ampia, come se per rigor di logica la sua nudità dovesse proseguire anche sotto la gonna e non ci fosse alcuna biancheria a nasconderla.  
Reaper mosse piano la mano dall'alto verso il basso sulla propria intimità, tendendo la carne. Indossava ancora i guanti spessi con cui per lei aveva ucciso; erano ruvidi contro la pelle nuda. Ad ogni movimento scorrevano offrendo la giusta resistenza, rallentando il ritmo e scaldandosi per la frizione più di quanto non avrebbero mai potuto fare le sue mani gelide.  
Il suo sguardo era solo per lei ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per soddisfarla. Ogni suo desiderio era un ordine, anche se era lei quella con il potere di realizzarli. Reaper viveva, respirava, ansimava per lei. Tutto ciò che non faceva per servirla era sprecato.  
Piano, lentamente, aumentò il ritmo con pacata moderazione, indugiando alla base e all'apice per assaporare a pieno ogni tocco, lasciando il proprio pollice a tracciare linee invisibili modellate sullo sfregare della pelle. Il piacere iniziò a ribollirgli nelle vene vuote cavandogli un mugolio dal petto; rimbalzò nella sua cassa toracica vuota come un suono dimenticato, simile all'eco in una libreria abbandonata dove le uniche parole sono raccolte tra pagine coperte di polvere e non fanno più rumore. Le sue palpebre vibrarono con ciglia fatte di polvere e fumo, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa appena un poco indietro, tendendo il collo ed esponendo la giugulare troncata a metà.  
La sezione di ciò che restava del suo collo era appena visibile tra i riflessi di fumo arancio della sua testa, parti di essa apparivano e sparivano come portate dal vento. A volte qualcosa di lui si condensava tanto da prender quasi consistenza, ma subito dopo tornava incorporeo ed etereo. Era mutevole come uno stormo di uccelli.  
Gli era rimasto un corpo capace di essere ferito e soddisfatto nella carne, senza davvero provar nessuna delle due cose. Il suo desiderio era stato realizzato, l'incantesimo che l'aveva trasformato in schiavo era ancora saldo.    
Mercy annui con distacco, compiaciuta più per l'obbedienza del suo servo che per il gesto in sé. Inzuppò una penna d'oca in un calamaio dall'inchiostro rosso come il sangue e si posò il grimorio sulle gambe prima di iniziare a scribacchiarvi sopra. Semi di zucca e petali di girasole caddero dalle pagine al pavimento, ticchettando sulle assi di legno scure.  
Ormai vicino al picco del piacere, l'attenzione di Reaper fu distratta dal rumore. Abbassò la testa e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per riuscire a mettere a fuoco i petali e i semi... si era distratto, non li aveva visti cadere. Subito spostò lo sguardo sulla Strega ed immediatamente si fermò, aprendo la mano senza allontanarla, come se continuare a toccarsi gli fosse proibito ma allo stesso tempo smettere fosse una violazione degli ordini che aveva ricevuto. Osservò la Strega con lo stesso sguardo d'un cane che aspetta una lode e le sue dita ebbero un lieve spasmo, poi le richiuse sulla propria erezione ma non si mosse. Il suo petto si alzò ed abbassò velocemente sotto il giaccone, gonfiandosi e sgonfiandosi di ansiti e aria. Lei voleva vederlo provare piacere... ma aveva distolto lo sguardo, dunque attese.  
Con l'erezione pulsante ancora stretta tra le dita ed il piacere aggrovigliato nello stomaco Reaper si fermò ed attese nuovi ordini. Era così vicino a sciogliersi in un orgasmo che ogni secondo atteso pareva una tortura. Il suo corpo implorava la disobbedienza ma la sua capacità di ascoltarlo era rimasta tutta nel cervello, nascosto da qualche parte all'interno del suo vecchio cranio; la sua lealtà era più forte.  
Il cuoio ruvido e consumato dei guanti era umido, faticava a tener ferme le dita.  
Avvertiva il bisogno di spingersi nella propria mano ancora una, due, tre volte, e ritrovare il calore che andava via via scemando dal suo bassoventre. Più di tutto non voleva deluderla e lasciare un suo ordine incompiuto, la vera soddisfazione era trovare successo nella propria obbedienza.  
Mercy alzò solo brevemente gli occhi dalla propria scrittura, ma lo ignorò. Si solleticò le labbra con la penna d'oca inseguendo un pensiero e poi riprese a prendere appunti. Stavolta però fu più breve, mise un punto alla sua frase infilzando le pagine con il pennino d'argento e dal libro salì per un attimo un lampo di luce chiara. Lo estinse chiudendo il grimorio e facendolo scivolare sul tavolo alto, accanto al coltello ancora sporco di spezie.  
Finalmente lo guardò... e Reaper fremette quando sentì i suoi occhi addosso. Erano di nuovo per lui, aveva ancora la possibilità di compiacerla... ma lei non aveva mai fretta. Versò dell'acqua calda in un bicchiere e ci sparse dentro un po' di piccole foglie sminuzzate, aggiunse qualche fiore e ripose la penna d'oca nel suo astuccio di cartone.  
Solo allora decise che Reaper poteva valere ancora un po' della sua attenzione.  
“Continua” confermò con un rapido gesto della mano, superiore, di sufficienza. Accavallò le gambe come quando gli aveva ordinato di mettersi in ginocchio e la stoffa della gonna si sollevò scivolando sulle sue cosce, frusciando, accarezzandola.    
Reaper riprese il movimento e la carezza successiva l'avvertì con più forza, tornando a toccare la sua pelle già sovra-stimolata. Schiuse le labbra ed ansimò forte gettando fuori aria arancione dalla bocca. Il suo petto si gonfiò e si sgonfiò, i viticci nel suo cuore si mossero aggrovigliandosi più stretti, soffocando le foglie. Aveva caldo, il sudore gli imperlava il petto e ciò che restava del suo collo. Si morse il labbro inferiore ed i suoi denti brillanti affondarono nel fumo delle sue labbra, per poi diventar quasi trasparenti.  
“Più giù” ordinò la Strega posandogli una scarpa sulla spalla e sospingendolo appena un poco in avanti. Non aveva più nessuna conferma da trovare, adesso si trattava solo di noia o soddisfazione personale. Faceva molte cose solo per l'ebrezza di poterle fare. Reaper si piegò al suo tocco senza esitazioni, curvando la schiena ed abbassando la testa. Vide la propria eccitazione da ancor più vicino, lo scorrere delle proprie dita su di essa, il lieve fuoriuscire del proprio seme.  
“Più in basso” disse la Strega. Stavolta Reaper crollò davanti a lei, prostrandosi senza sollevarsi dalle ginocchia intorpidite ed arcuando ancor di più la schiena, puntando il peso sulle spalle.  
La sua fronte di fumo arancio era schiacciata sul pavimento. Ansimò forte ed i petali di girasole rotolarono lontano, facendo restare solo i semi di zucca...  
Le foglie nel bicchiere della Strega avevano tinto l'acqua calda di verde. Mercy lo prese e soffiò via il fumo dalla cima, posando la schiena contro il tavolo alto ed allungando le gambe sulla schiena di Reaper. Ve le posò sopra come se non fosse nulla di più che un cuscino, senza badare ai suoi singulti e spasmi. La stoffa della gonna scivolò sulla nuca sudata del servo spezzando il suo viso immateriale. Mercy sorseggiò piano il suo tè mentre il corpo sotto di lei ancora tremava, scosso dagli ansiti dell'orgasmo.

 


End file.
